Common Bonds
by Justicerocks
Summary: When the reason why Dean left Dallas hunts him in Toronto, it could ruin everyone he knows. Everyone his father cares about. Post "A Call to Arms"
1. Meeting Again

**A\N: **Here's the first chapter of my new story. I hope everyone likes it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **Post "A Call to Arms"

**Warnings: **Rated T for violence.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Leaves blew softly outside on a cold fall morning in mid November. Inside, Clark Lane sat at the kitchen table eating a piece of toast and studying for his math test.

"Dad," Clark Lane sighed, "Why didn't you ask me first?"

"Why?" Ed Lane repeated the question, "You and Dean used to be best friends."

"Yeah, when we were six. You have no idea if we have anything in common anymore."

"Well, he likes basketball."

"Just because he likes basketball doesn't mean we're going to get along. Why did you sign me up to babysit him?

"It's his first day at a new school and he's nervous." Ed explained, "Just help him out, I'm not saying you have to be best friends."

"Why did he move back anyways?"

"That's none of your business," Ed informed his son.

Before Clark could respond the doorbell rang.

Ed walked out of the kitchen and into the main hallway to open the door. Clark soon followed, his black backpack swung over his shoulders.

"Good morning Clark," Greg Parker, his dad's friend and boss smiled.

"Good morning Mr. Parker," Clark responded as he forced a smile on his face.

Clark then looked at Dean. All of the childhood memories came flooding back, Clark remembered everything, he could see them playing basketball and hockey together. Playing tag and getting into trouble at school. Most of all, Clark remembered how hurt and betrayed he felt when he was informed that his best friend had moved away, without saying goodbye.

Shaking off all of those memories Clark turned to Dean, "My names Clark," He walked closer to Dean sticking out his hand.

'Hi, I'm Dean," Dean shook Clark hand.

Dean was nervous as well. He wondered if Clark would like him, he wondered if moving back to Toronto was the right decision. Dean remembered Toronto, he remembered the CN Tower, the Lakeshore, the Maple Leafs, but most importantly he remembered Clark. They were best friends, and the Lane house quickly became Dean's second home. He spent many days and nights sleeping over. Then, he left in the middle of the night, and he never got to say goodbye.

"So…do you still like basketball?" Dean nervously asked Clark as he slipped on his running shoes.

"Yep," Clark nodded his head. "I play on the school team."

Dean nodded his head in response. If Clark was popular there was no way he would waste his time with him.

"Well, he'd better get going we don't want you to be late for school." Ed broke the silence in the room.

* * *

><p>The building wasn't enormously big, however it was not small either; it was average sized. The brownstone bricks gave the impression that the school was old. Stone steps led to the front entrance where steel doors stood.<p>

"This is the front entrance," Clark explained to Dean as the pair walked up the stone steps of the school. "The main office is just inside these doors," Clark continued as he opened the metal doors and walked into the busy front hallway.

"I think that's where I need to go, to get my timetable and a map," Dean said as he and Clark walked through the busy hallway.

"Probably," Clark nodded his head as he stopped walking in front of the main office.

Clark was about to leave when he saw the hesitation on Dean's face. He remembered what his father had told him about Dean being nervous. "Come on," Clark opened the door to the main office. "Let's go and get your timetable."

The main office had white walls and pictures of previous graduating classes hanging on the walls.

Dean slowly approached the front desk, "Good Morning," He spoke slowly. "My name is Dean Parker, I'm a transfer student. I'm here to pick up my timetable."

* * *

><p>"So, how was your first day?" Clark appeared at Dean's locker at the end of the school day.<p>

"It was fine," Dean responded as he put his binders in his backpack. "So how do you usually get home?"

"City bus," Clark told him, "I'll teach you how to ride it."

"To your house?" Dean wondered.

"Nope," Clark shook his head, "Were going to SRU headquarters."

* * *

><p>As Clark and Dean walked into the SRU headquarters they saw Team One huddled around the locked conference room.<p>

Spike and Sam were the first to notice the teenage boys and they quickly hurried over to them.

"Sam," Clark began, "What's going on? Where's my Dad?"

Sam and Spike exchanged looks as if they were both unsure what to say.

"What's going on?" Dean asked next, "Why is the door sealed?" He motioned to the conference room door.

"It's-" Spike spoke as gunshots rang through the SRU.

"HIDE!" Sam shouted to Clark and Dean as both teenage boys scurried away.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review, I love constructive criticism.


	2. Stories

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who read and reviewed the first chapter of this story it means so much to me. I hope you all like this chapter just as much or more. I hope nobody is offended or upset in anyway by this chapter. Italics are flashbacks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION. This is a fictional story and any similarities to any real people or events is purely coincidental. I am only borrowing names and I do not own them or any rights. Please do not sue.

**Warnings: **Violence may offend.

**Spoilers: **Post "A Call to Arms"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Antonio Perez heavily sighed as he stared his two hostages in the eyes. His gun still hot from the recant bullets it had shot into the lights on ceiling.

"Where is he?" Antonio angrily asked his brown eyes narrowing into his nose.

"Not here." Ed Lane tried to stay calm. "Maybe we can help, why do you want to see him?"

"Tell him." Antonio pointed his gun at Greg Parker. "Tell him what your boy did to me."

_Dean Parker was walking home, his backpack swung over his shoulder. He was texting his friend not paying any attention where he was going; _that_ was, until he heard loud gunshots. His head and body immediately turned around and he saw a bloodily man run from an abandoned house. Shots continued to ring and Dean quickly took cover behind a near by shed. He was taking a short cut home. Bad idea. The short cut ran right through one of the most notorious drug hangouts in all of Dallas. _

_Peaking his eyes out from the shed, Dean saw three men, all with guns, they were finishing off what the started. They were killing a man in cold blood. A man who didn't look older then thirty, who probably had a wife and children, what did he ever do to them? Why were they killing him? _

_Dean became angry, he was furious and fed up with drug gangs ruining the city. He moved back behind the safety of the shed and dialed 911. _He told the operator where he was and what had happened and soon the police arrived.

_It turned out that Xavier Cruz; leader of a statewide drug gang was involved in the shooting. He and his right hand man Andres Perez were both wanted by the FBI. Dean agreed to testify but he wanted out of state, out of country. He knew the drug cartel would find him if he stayed. He needed to get away._

"Because of that stupid medaling kid my kid brother Andres is going to jail. He doesn't deserve to go to jail. I'm going to find Dean Parker and kill him, make the Feds case useless, so that my brother doesn't go to jail.

"I wish I could help you but I can't," Greg finally spoke. "I don't know where Dean is."

* * *

><p>In the SRU Men's locker room Dean and Clark were hiding, both terrified, but only one knowing why.<p>

"This doesn't usually happen," Clark turned to Dean and said.

"Ssh," Dean hushed him as he began to look franticly around. "You should leave. I don't want them to find you."

Clark gave him a puzzled look, "Who?"

"The drug cartel, I witnessed a murder back in Dallas, I'm testifying for the FBI. The cartel must have found out I was here now they've come to kill me.

Clark waited for Dean to laugh, but no laughter came.

"You're serious?" Clark asked as he to began to panic, "What if they have my Dad? What if they have your Dad?"

"I know!" Clark turned to him and hissed. "Don't you think I know they could have already killed my father and my mother?"

Clark suddenly realized Dean was more scared then he was, "My Dad taught me how to shoot, I know where the guns are if we need them plus my Dad's team, Team One, is the best SRU team. They'll save us.

Dean didn't look too sure. "No offense, but I don't think they've ever dealt with gangs as bad as the drug cartel."

"Maybe not but they have home field advantage."

"Yeah, I guess," Dean, responded.

"I hear footsteps," Clark gently whispered, "They're getting closer.

"I hear two sets of footsteps," Dean responded his panic level rising once more.

**TBC **


	3. Jules and Wordy

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me. It took me a week to write this chapter and I still think it sucks. I do not like it at all. Please be honest in your reviews, I will not be offended.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **Post "A Call to Arms"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The footsteps got louder and louder as they grew closer.

"Freeze!" Jules Callaghan yelled weapon rose as she rounded the corner.

"It's just us." Clark spoke in return as Jules lowered her gun.

"I found Clark and Dean," Jules whispered into the radio attached to her uniform. "You two need to come with me."

Dean looked hesitant.

"This is Jules, she's cool. She's a female sniper on my Dad's team." Clark turned to Dean and said.

"You can trust me," Jules smiled towards Dean. "I promise."

"Do Xavier Cruz and his men have my father? Dean wanted to know.

"You both need to come with me," Jules told Dean and Clark in a whispered voice. "We need your help Dean," Jules explained, "There's somebody coming over from Guns and Gangs to help us."

"So Xavier and his men do have my father." Dean sighed in a frustrated voice. "Do they have Mr. Lane as well?"

"We can't be sure of anything right now," Jules told both Dean and Clark as she led them into a conference room. "You both need to stay in here." Jules instructed Clark and Dean.

After Jules left Dean turned to Clark, "I'm really sorry I got your father involved in this. He was probably just trying to protect me and your father."

"It's not your fault man," Clark told him, "I would have done the same thing as you di if I witnessed a murder. These guys are just digging a bigger hole for themselves, they don't know who they're dealing with."

"Dean, this is Officer Wordsworth, he works in the Guns and Gangs Department. He's here to ask you a few questions." Jules explained to Dean.

"Hi," Dean re-introduced himself, "I remember you from when I visited my father before."

"I remember you too," Wordy spoke, "Now I know this is going to be hard for you, but I need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay," Dean nodded his head as he followed Wordy to a table.

"Do you recognize this man?" Wordy showed Dean a surveillance picture of Antonio Perez.

"No," Dean shook his head, "I don't recognize him. What's his name?"

"We we're hoping you could help us with that," Wordy admitted, "Are you sure you don't know who he is."

Dean looked hard at the picture, he tried to picture the man but he couldn't. "I'm sorry Officer Wordswoth I don't know who that man is. I wish I did."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	4. When we were kids

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has read and reviewed this story. It means so much to me. I want to give a huge thank you to **Andorian Ice Princess-AIP **for greatly helping me with my ideas for this chapter. I hope everyone likes it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Violence

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"That's okay," Wordy reassured the teenager, "I know you're going through a lot right now."

"None of this was suppose to happen," Dean shook his head, "Everything was suppose to be fine, that's why I moved here."

"What can you tell me about Dallas Dean, why did you move back?" Wordy asked in a soft and comforting voice.

"I witnessed a gang murder," Dean's voice was soft, "I'm testifying for the FBI in the summer. They moved me here. Everyone thought it would be safe."

"We think one of the gang members may be holding your father and Mr. Lane hostage,"

"Is this the man?' Dean pointed to the picture. "I haven't seen him before Sir but I remember some of his features, it's weird."

"Just take your time Dean," Wordy told the boy as he reached into his folder and pulled out another picture. "Do you recognize these men?'

Dean nodded his head, "Those are the men who killed that man, and those are the men I saw." Dean's voice was shaky, "They must be brothers," Dean noticed the similarities in the man he was first shown and his younger brother.

"They are," Wordy answered.

"This guy must blame me for getting his brother arrested," Dean quickly put the puzzle pieces together. "He wants me but my father and Mr. Lane are protecting me. I can't let them do that," Dean decided as he stood up. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"Wow, wow," Wordy grabbed Dean's arm, "You're not going anywhere. This guy isn't going to let your father and Mr. Lane go just because you go to him. It doesn't work like that with these guys. I know you want to be the hero but you can't."

"I have too!" Dean stood up and raced out of the conference room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raf stepped in Dean's way.

"I need to go and do the right thing," Dean took off down the hallway.

"Hey," Clark whispered to his friend from his hiding place in a closet, "In here, we need to be fast."

"Guess all those games of hide and seek really paid off," Dean smirked, as he and Clark made there way towards the game safe.

"That and that fact that I got the passcode for the gun lock off my father's phone. I think Spike needs to teach him a thing or to about technology."

"I'll make sure to pass that along," Sam Braddock stopped Dean and Clark in there tracks as he stood against the door of the gun safe, "And I'll also let your fathers know they should change the lock," Sam took the piece of paper of Clark's hand, "I thought you were smarter then that," He looked at Clark.

"Come on Sam like you wouldn't do the same thing," Clark stood his ground. "You grew up around guns. You know I only want to help."

"You know your father would have my head if I let you go anywhere near the guns."

"My father's not going to do anything to you. He's training you as his replacement for when Mom finally convinces him to retire."

"If I let something happen to you he'd have me arrested in a flashpoint," Sam told the teenager, "You too," Sam looked at Dean, "I'm Sam Braddock."

"Sam's Deputy Team Leader and he's in love with Jules the hot female police officer who-" Clark knew how to get on Sam's nerves.

"Okay, I'm Dean Parker," Dean looked at Sam, "I don't remember you from before."

"I wasn't here when you were. You only know Ed and Wordy."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back inside the briefing room Antonio was getting tired of waiting for answers. "You're going to tell me where your boy is or I kill your friend here," He threatened as he held a gun to Ed's head.<p>

"I already told you my son isn't here," Greg told Antonio. "Please don't kill Ed he has a wife and two kids."

"I'll do whatever I want until I get some answers." Antonio knocked his gun into Ed's head causing the man to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Let's see what your boy and his little friend were up to today." Antonio took Ed's cell phone out of his pocket and discovered text messages from Clark telling him that he and Dean were coming to the station.

Antonio let of a scream as he threw Ed's phone to the floor and smiled as it smashed into pieces.

"You lied to me Parker and I don't like being lied to." Antonito angrily walked over to Greg his gun raised.

* * *

><p>"I bet you guys were quite a handful when you were little," Spike spoke to Dean and Clark as he tried to figure out the best way to enter the briefing room.<p>

"No more then you and Sam are today," Clark smirked earning him a smack on the head from Sam.

"You know you to shouldn't need us to baby-sit you, you're almost old enough to drink."

"Yeah and when I tell my father what you just did you'll never drink again," Clark rubbed the back of his head.

"Your father hates you attitude, he seems to think you need to learn some discipline."

"He just-"

"Hey," Dean's face suddenly lit up, "I know how we can save our fathers, let me see that," He stole the mouse away from Spike and typed something into the computer at lighting speed. "There's an old vent that Clark and I used to hide out in. We used to spy on team meetings. It leads directly towards the air vent in the briefing room. If one of us goes in there we can put my pen into the room. It has audio and video feed, it connects to my lap top but I can access it remotely."

"Well, well it looks like we have ourselves a mini Spike," Sam smiled.

"We are so having a hacking war," Spike challenged.

"Bring it on old man," Dean chuckled.

"Did he just call me old?"

"I think he did."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	5. Not as I remember

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish posting this story. I ran out of ideas and then didn't really have an ending. I wanted to make this story like a Clark and Dean version of the Ed and Wordy peril stories the amazing and great **Andorian Ice Princess-AIP** writes but it didn't turn out like that at all. Oh and **Andorian Ice Princess-AIP **also encouraged me to finish this story. These last to chapters are dedicated to her. I hope she likes the Clark and Dean scene at the end.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Disturbing images, people getting hit and beat up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

'This is the air vent you remember?" Clark looked at Dean as he followed him towards the air vent that led towards the briefing room. "It's tiny."

"Well I remember it being a lot bigger!" Dean defended himself.

"So much for plan A," Sam said, "Luckily Spike here has enough robots to build an army, "Why don't you go and show Dean some of them."

"Sure, come on kid," Spike patted Dean on the back as he led him towards the supply room where he kept all of the robots.

"So Sam-not-so-tastic what are we going to do? Clark raised an eyebrow at the older man.

"Try and get into that air vent," Sam stated. "You'll probably fit."

"Isn't that your job?" Clark wondered.

"I can't fit into that air vent,"

"Yeah because you've been eating one to many doughnuts."

"You know what, you're starting to get on my nerves," Sam told the teenager, "Just crawl into the air vent and do me a favour."

"Fine, what do you want me to do in the air vent?" Clark wondered.

"Find a place to hide this directly below the briefing room, make sure it's as close and as hidden as you can get it.

Clark looked at small device Sam had placed on in his hand, "What does it do?" He wondered.

"It's going to shoot a video feed with audio and sound into the command room so Raf can hear and see everything."

"What do I have to do with it?"

"Spike's already programed it all you have to do is press this green button."

"Okay," Clark said as he put the device in his pocket and opened the air vent.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Spike was escorting Dean back to the Command Centre when it was discovered that there were more gang members hiding in the building.<p>

"I don't understand I thought the building was under lockdown."

"It is but it's a big building they must have been hiding and waiting," Spike explained as he turned a corner.

"Do Clark and Sam know?" Dean asked as he heard gunshots close by.

"In here," Spike quickly opened a door that he had already cleared, "Dean," Spike turned on his flashlight as the power went out, "DEAN? He called but got no reply. "Dean's gone, he's gone," Spike said through his walkie-talkie, "Raff, did you get any of that?"

"No," Raff said in return, "They must have taped into the system and turned off the power, I'm not getting any video feed, "Team Four be advised that there is at least two more suspects have taken Dean.

"Raff, meet me by dressing rooms we can switch,"

"Okay," Raff agreed

Our top priority is to find him and to get eyes into the briefing room," Jules spoke as she jumped stairs to get to the basement of the building, "It's dark down here they might have hid down here."

"Be careful Jules," Sam warned.

"I think I can take care of myself Braddock," Jules bit back.

* * *

><p>"Good," Antonio Perez said to himself as one of his guys sent him a disturbing video of Dean being brutally beaten up.<p>

"Lookie here Parker," Antonio Perez chuckled as he held his smart phone up to Greg, "It looks like your boy is getting what's getting what's coming to him.

Greg was trying to stay calm, he was trying to negotiated with the suspect but he didn't feel like it, "Look I know how you feel I-"

"SHUT UP!" Antonio screamed as he walked towards Greg and pressed the gun against the side of his head, "If your son promises that he won't testify the maybe, just maybe I'll think of letting you live."

"I don't care what you do to me just don't hurt my boy," Greg begged.

Meanwhile Clark, who was in the air vent, had finally found a place for the small camera. Upon hearing the news about Clark he swore and punched the vent.

"Oh look company," Antonio smiled as he put shots into the air vent and smiled as Clark landed with a loud plump onto the floor.

"Oh, oh oh," Antonio placed his foot on Clark's head and bent down, "You wouldn't happen to be little Dean's friend now would you?"

"Get off of me!" Clark, with all of his strength grabbed on Antonio's leg and kicked his legs in order to get up.

"Well, well lookie here, you're not as soft as your friend,"

"You just-just be quiet," Clark stammered as he tried to find the best way to disarm Antonio.

"You go over there," Antonio pointed to where Greg as also sitting. "I need to make sure you can't cause anymore problems."

"Okay," Clark grabbed his arm and tried to disarm him.

"Don't be smart with me," Antonio grabbed Clark by the cuff of his t-shirt and threw him across the room.

Suddenly the phone in the room rang; it was the police trying to make Antonio a deal.

"Answer it," Clark mumbled as blood starting pouring down his face and legs.

"You be quiet!" Antonio shouted as he fired a bullet.

In the command room Spike was desperately trying to get the video feed from the briefing room and when he did he could not believe what he was seeing.

"WE NEED TO GET IN THAT ROOM NOW!" He shouted into his walkie-talkie.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N <strong>Review if you didn't hate it.


	6. Our Plans

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish posting this story. I ran out of ideas and then didn't really have an ending. I wanted to make this story like a Clark and Dean version of the Ed and Wordy peril stories the amazing and great **Andorian Ice Princess-AIP** writes but it didn't turn out like that at all. Oh and **Andorian Ice Princess-AIP **also encouraged me to finish this story. These last to chapters are dedicated to her. I hope she likes the Clark and Dean scene at the end.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

It was finally over; the cops had stormed in using tear gas and arrested Antonio Perez on multiple charges of kidnapping, breaking and entering, assault and assault of a police officer. Jules found Dean tied bound to a chair in the basement of the station. The two gang members who could not have been older then Dean and Clark quickly surrendered when Jules told them to. They were charged with kidnapping but would probably get off easily considering they were just following orders. When the paramedic arrived they out everyone, Dean, Clark, Ed and Greg. Dean has physically okay, despite minor burn and cut marks. The teenager was more scared mentally then physically. Clark had badly bruised his shoulder and had broken his arm in two places. Ed had bullet fragments in his head that had to be surgically removed and a severe concussion. Greg, like his son, had no severe physical damage but suffered emotionally.

Sophie Lane, had been called as soon as the incident was over

"Mom I'm fine," Clark sighed, "I just have a bloody lip and a bruises shoulder, I'll be alright."

"Oh you're so much like your father," Sophie told her son as she lifted up her son's t-shirt to see a huge bruise on his shoulder, "Since when is this a little bruise?"

"Since my buddy Matt got hit in a football match by this big guy and went out to back to play."

"Oh and I suppose if Matt jumped off a cliff you would as well?" Sophie glared.

"Yeah I would, I know how to repel," Clark remarked.

"Enough young man," Sophie scolded.

"Mom," Clark gave an embarrassed sigh as Dean walked over to him. "Go and baby Dad, I'm fine."

Sophie shook her head, "Your father said the exact same thing."

"Okay," Clark sighed, "Speaking of babies where is Izzy?"

"Your sister is with Jules and Sam-"

"Sam!" Clark exclaimed, "You let Sam look after Izzy! He'll turn her against he he'll-"

"Oh he will not you are just being paranoid," Sophie looked at her son as if he was crazy.

"Oh yes he will he's been trying to get me back ever since I put that stick bomb in his locker on April Fool's Day."

"Cool!" Dean, who had been standing beside Clark for a few minutes, finally spoke. "So do you to have a war going now?"

"Yeah, I set up a water dumping device in Spike's locker on the same April Fool's Day so now they both want revenge." Clark explained as Sophie quietly walked away from the two teenagers.

"I'll help you for sure, I can send Spike things over email and hack into his lap top, we should start a water gun fight or paint ball," Dean suggested.

"Water gun fight maybe, but Sam's a military trained sniper, he eats paintballers for breakfast, man we'd never get him, unless…" Clark smiled wickedly.

"What?" Dean asked eagerly.

"If we can get Jules on our side we might have a chance."

"You must me loopy or something, man those two are defiantly hooking up."

"Having fun gossiping boys?" Ed smirked.

"You look like a Mummy!" Clark and Dean burst out laughing.

"You better watch out or I'll turn you into one," Ed warned.

"Let's go and plan operation payback," Clark jumped out of the back of the ambulance.

"We should have code names like….

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N <strong>So there it is the very bad end of the story. Look for hopefully better prank themed one-shots (perhaps in a one-shot series) featuring Dean and Clark vs. Sam and Spike.


End file.
